


The morning after the Kapu Incident

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Gabby helps Danny with a temporary solution to his...problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the Kapu Incident

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Ka Iwi Kapu.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This fic was already in my brain before I saw the new episode ( Ka Iwi Kapu just gave it a location).

When Danny showed up for work, Lori just stopped and stared. Kono told him, "Nice ink." Chin didn't know what to say. And Steve just said something about 'bold choices.'

"Nice," Danny said. "Now, if we don't have any cases, could somebody help me find a ... _Hapu_ , right?"

 **~~~**   
**EARLIER THAT MORNING:**

Danny had barely woken up and rolled out of bed in his new apartment, when he saw her coming out of his bathroom. "Hey, you're up."

"Morning," Gabby said with a welcome smile. "Feeling better?"

"Less cursed. For which I can't thank you enough. By the way, if it starts raining outside, will I get in trouble?"

"No trouble. But you should try to get in touch with a priest. Remember..."

Danny nodded. "Your work's just a band-aid to hold me together til I can get to an expert," he said, summarizing what she had told him in bits and pieces last night. When her face had lots of swirls and bars, and black lips; Gabby didn't have any of that on now, but he did. "And not to shame your _iwi_ , on account of it being their protection I'm under." _For now, anything I do, reflects on them._

Gabby nodded, glad of his understanding. "Us and our ancestors."

 *****

Over breakfast, Gabby said, "You can ask, you know."

"I'm sorry. What, ask what?" Danny asked.

"Any of the questions I'm sure you had last night, but were too much a gentleman to ask."

"You sure?"

"I've heard every possible question, so yeah."

Danny didn't like the tone she used there - _clearly some less than savory questioners jeering_ , he suspected. "I thought being a priest was something only men could do."

Gabby blinked. "That's new," she said. "I picked up parts of it. Part of the benefit of being there during a cultural revival - they want to make sure _someone_ remembers the right way to do things."

Danny nodded. "I know that feeling."

"You do?"

He had a feeling Chin and Kono would be surprised to hear that too. "My aunt's a rebbe."

 *****

Danny snapped his cell phone shut and looked at Gabby standing alongside the apartment door, waiting patiently. He thought to himself, _I said 'hang on' and she actually waited. Even Rachel was out the door if I got a work call when we were on our way out. Gabby just gets better and better._ "Have fun at work," Danny said, and immediately wished he had thought of something better than that to say.

"Thank you. And best of good luck, Danny," Gabby said.

 _Here goes nothing_ \- "So, just in case I can't get an appointment to see someone, and a piano falls on me," Danny said. "I just want you to know I'm glad we got to meet, and I'm grateful for everything you've done - for me, for Grace, you know."

Gabby nodded. "You'll be fine. We'll get through this. Have to."

"Have to?"

"Definately. I can't have coffee with a cursed man, after all."


End file.
